Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for segmentation of a lung. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods that defines the borders of the lung based on a three-dimensional (3D) model generated based on CT scan image data of a patient's chest.
Discussion of Related Art
A patient's lungs are located within a thoracic cavity, which is separated from the abdominal cavity by the muscular diaphragm located at the base of the lungs. Further, the lungs are surrounded by a double-walled sac called the pleura (visceral pleurae and parietal pleurae) and a pleural fluid between the pleura and the lungs. The pleural fluid enables the lungs to expand and contract without adhering the pleura.
Visualization techniques related to visualizing the lungs have been developed so as to help clinicians to perform diagnoses, surgeries and/or other treatment procedures. Visualization is especially important for identifying a location of a diseased region having corresponding symptoms. Further, when treating the diseased region, additional emphasis is given to identification of a correct location so that a proper procedure is performed at the correct location. Furthermore, visualization of borders of the lungs are critical because diseased regions and locations for surgical operations should be within the borders of the lungs. Thus, visualization of pleura is important because the pleura define the borders of the lungs.